


Humanoid

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Android!Eren, Detroit Become Human!AU, Drama, Human!Levi, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Di masa dimana manusia hidup berdampingan dengan robot, Levi tahu benar dua insan yang berbeda "dunia" tidak akan bisa bersama. —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	Humanoid

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Humanoid © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. Detroit Become Human belongs to David Cage.

This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Modern Alternate Universe. Utopia. Detroit Become Human!AU.

Human!Levi. Android!Eren. BL. OOC. Typos.

*          *          *

**HARI KE-1**

Farlan Church pagi-pagi sudah sibuk ke sana ke mari. Kebiasaannya bangun jam 6 pagi bahkan tidak tergoyahkan meski hari itu libur. Maka pada hari Minggu nan cerah namun dingin karena semalaman salju turun, dia sudah bangun seperti biasa tanpa bantuan jam beker, merapikan tempat tidur, sarapan dengan susu dan sereal sambil menonton berita di televisi, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mandi kilat.

Setelah berpakaian rapi kasual—kaus lengan panjang warna putih tulang dan celana _training_ biru tua—Farlan mengambil ponsel di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Sembari menggerakan ibu jari di atas layar sentuh, pria berambut coklat susu ini melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur. Tangannya meraba-raba ke dalam rak di atas konter dapur, dan mengambil sebuah kantong belanja ramah lingkungan yang tergeletak di sebelah tumpukan mi instan.

Kemudian, ia pergi ke kamar tidur, mengeluarkan sebuah mantel coklat muda dan syal rajutan dari dalam lemari. Mantel dan syal itu disampirkan di lengan kirinya sementara lengan kanannya terangkat untuk mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

“Halo, Levi.”

Farlan duduk di ruang tengah, menunggu lawan bicaranya di telepon menyahut.

“Oi, bangun. Sudah jam berapa ini?”

Jam dinding yang berdetak menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat sedikit.

_“Diamlah Farlan, kau membuat kepalaku sakit.”_

Farlan tertawa kecil mendengar suara serak dari seberang. “Apa? Minum-minum semalam suntuk dengan Miss Hanji lagi?”

Terdengar erangan pelan sebelum suara itu menjawab, _“Wanita jejadian itu menyeretku paksa ke_ gay bar _dengan ancaman gaji. Sial. Akan kubuat dia membayarnya besok.”_

“ _Gay bar_?” Tawa Farlan menggelegak sampai perutnya melilit sakit. “Sudah kuduga, sepertinya dia meragukan orientasi seksualmu, Levi,” ujar Farlan di sela-sela tawanya.

_“Masa bodoh.”_

Farlan masih terkekeh-kekeh geli. “Hari ini ada rencana apa?”

_“Tidur seharian di rumah.”_

“Kau pasti lupa sekarang tanggal berapa kan?”

Hening sejenak. Mungkin Levi, lawan bicara Farlan yang sekaligus adalah sahabat lamanya ini, sedang berpikir.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Bodoh. Ini mungkin terdengar menjijikan, tapi aku minta waktumu seharian ini. Oke?”

Tidak terdengar suara dari seberang. “Oi, Levi, kau masih di sana?”

 _“Ya.”_ Lalu sebuah dehaman. _“Aku benar-benar lupa. Terima kasih.”_

Senyum Farlan mengembang tipis. “Kau memang tidak pernah ingat kan. Biasanya Isabel yang ribut ingin merayakannya denganmu.”

_“Benar.”_

“Jadi?”

_“Baiklah.”_

“Sip. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sekitar jam 3.”

_“Ya.”_

“Nantikan kejutan dariku, Levi.”

Tebak Farlan, dahi Levi sekarang mungkin sedang berkerut dalam.

_“Jangan bawa yang aneh-aneh. Awas sa—”_

Sebelum Levi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Farlan sudah menutup sambungan telepon.

***

“Cuaca di luar buruk sekali. Salju semalam saja belum cair, malah sudah turun lagi siang ini.”

Farlan masuk ke apartemen Levi dengan badan setengah menggigil. Mantel 2 lapisnya digantungkan di gantungan dekat pintu masuk. Si pemilik rumah yang berulang tahun di cuaca bersalju lebat seperti ini, Levi Ackerman, kembali duduk di ruang tengah setelah membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya.

“Bukankah orang-orang senang salju turun di hari natal? Apa istilahnya... _white christmas_?”

Farlan melangkah ke dapur setelah meletakkan sepatunya dengan rapi. “Benar sih, tapi saljunya jangan selebat ini juga,” katanya sembari meletakkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa di atas meja makan.

Levi melirik ketika sahabatnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari kantong plastik itu. Sementara Farlan mengambil piring dari rak dapur, Levi berjalan mendekat.

“Kue?”

Farlan mendongak. “Tentu saja. Masa merayakan ulang tahun tidak ada kue ulang tahunnya. Ini kubuat sendiri loh. Kau seharusnya merasa tersentuh,” ujar Farlan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart berlapis krim vanila dan potongan coklat, serta buah stroberi dan kiwi sebagai hiasan di atasnya, dari dalam kotak.

“Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis.”

“Memang tidak manis kok.”

Levi mendelik horor.

Farlan tertawa geli. “Bercanda, bercanda. Jangan pasang muka sangsi begitu dong. Ini layak dimakan kok, sudah kucicipi tadi. Bahkan rasanya tidak kalah dari buatan _pattisier-pattisier_ ternama.”

Levi berdecak mengejek, sambil mengeluarkan dua gelas kaca dan sebotol wine, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah kue buatan Farlan.

“Ini mungkin menggelikan, tapi apa kau mau meniup lilin sambil kunyanyikan lagu “Selamat Ulang Tahun”?”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

Farlan nyengir. Levi menuangkan cecair berwarna merah gelap ke dalam gelas, lalu mengangkatnya untuk bersulang.

“Selamat ulang tahun lagi, _my dear friend_.”

Suara denting gelas beradu mengisi ruang-ruang di antara kedua lelaki dewasa ini. “Ya, terima kasih.”

Seteguk alkohol itu sudah berpindah ke dalam lambung mereka.

“Cepat duduk, kau harus mencicipi kue buatanku.”

Karena hari ini bukan hari biasa, maka Levi menurut saja. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sementara Farlan memotongkan kue untuknya.

“Jangan menangis terharu waktu memakannya ya,” goda Farlan.

“Hadiah seperti ini jelas jauh lebih normal dibanding DVD senam aerobik yang kau berikan padaku tahun lalu, jadi aku tidak akan protes bagaimana pun rasanya.”

Farlan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. “Tunggu, tunggu. Kue ini bukan hadiahnya. Hadiahmu kurasa sebentar lagi sam—”

Suara bel bergema di dalam apartemen. Sebelum Levi sempat bereaksi, Farlan sudah lebih dulu melesat ke interkom dan membukakan pintu.

“Selamat sore. Saya datang untuk mengantarkan paket,” ujar seorang pria berpakaian biru dari atas sampai bawah, lengkap dengan topi dan sarung tangan, khas petugas pengantar barang.

“Silakan masuk. Barangnya diletakkan saja di dalam.”

Si petugas kemudian mendorong masuk sebuah troli bermuatan kotak berwarna putih keperakan setinggi hampir 2 meter ke dalam apartemen Levi, dan menaruhnya di ruang tengah. Si pemilik rumah tertegun menatap bingkisan besar nan mencurigakan itu.

“Mohon tandatangan untuk tanda terimanya, Tuan Levi Ackerman.” Si petugas menatap Farlan.

Farlan tersenyum ramah lalu memegang lengan kanan atas Levi dan menarik tubuh sahabatnya mendekat. Sebelah tangannya menerima uluran pena dari si tukang antar, kemudian menyusupkannya ke sela-sela jari Levi. Dalam kondisi masih separuh melamun, Levi menerima begitu saja pena itu dan membubuhkan tandatangan pada layar tablet milik si petugas. Begitu keperluannya selesai, si petugas langsung undur diri, meninggalkan Levi yang masih berdiri terpaku tak berkedip menatap kotak asing itu, dan Farlan yang tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran jahilnya.

“Nah, ini hadiah dariku, Levi.” Farlan menekan sebuah tombol kecil di sudut atas kotak. Sedetik kemudian, bagian depan kotak mengayun terbuka.

Levi, yang berdiri tepat di depan kotak itu, terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat isinya.

Sebuah robot manusia—sebutannya di zaman sekarang adalah android—berdiri mematung dengan mata terpejam. Farlan menekan pelipis kanan robot itu. Kemudian di sana muncul lingkaran kecil berwarna biru yang menyala berkedip-kedip, dan kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

Kristal hijau bertemu pandang dengan bola mata abu-abu milik Levi. Tanpa melepas kontak mata, robot manusia itu menggerakan tungkai kakinya dan melangkah keluar dari kotak, lalu berhenti dalam jarak 1 meter di depan Levi.

“Bagaimana, keren kan?” celetuk Farlan, yang sedang berdiri di samping kanannya.

Robot itu kini mulai membuka mulut. “Halo. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan Anda pada produk CyberLyfe. Saya SNK-104, versi Android termutakhir yang dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan tinggi dan pengendali jarak jauh, siap melakukan pekerjaan yang Anda perintahkan.”

Di luar bayangan Levi tentang suara-suara kaku robot yang mengeja kata tiap suku kata, android di depannya ini ternyata memiliki suara yang ringan namun rendah, seperti suara anak baru puber.

Pun dengan perawakannya yang tinggi namun tegap, mirip remaja laki-laki dalam masa pertumbuhan. Rambutnya yang coklat gelap dipotong rapi pendek. Sekilas dia terlihat rapi dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana kain hitam biasa. Sepatunya kets hitam mengkilap yang bersih belum bernoda terlihat kontras dengan lantai keramik apartemen Levi yang berwarna putih.

“Gila, aslinya lebih keren dari yang kulihat di televisi.”

Kata-kata Farlan menarik Levi kembali dari lamunan.

“Apa-apaan ini, Farlan?! Kenapa kaubawa _plastik_ ini ke rumahku?!”

Farlan mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Wow, santai Levi. Tenang dulu, jangan terbawa emosi,” sahutnya sambil mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari Levi. “Memangnya apa yang salah? Sekarang ini di setiap rumah sudah ada minimal 1 android, kenapa kau heboh begini sih. Android kan hal biasa.”

Levi mendecakkan lidah. “Bawa _plastik_ ini pergi dari sini.”

Farlan mendengus tak puas. “Dengar ya, Levi, android ini kuberikan padamu untuk—”

“Kalau kau tidak mau membawanya, biar kukembalikan saja sendiri.”

“Hei, tung—”

“Sir Ackerman.”

Levi, yang hendak memasukkan kembali android itu ke dalam kotak, terhenti ketika mendengar suara robot memanggil namanya.

“Apabila Anda memiliki keluhan, silakan hubungi Call Center CyberLyfe untuk penyempurnaan sistem operasi dan kinerja saya. Jika keluhan Anda terkait dengan penampilan fisik, silakan hubungi bagian Inovasi Kreatif di kantor pusat CyberLyfe dan isi formulir yang kami sediakan. Kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya sesuai dengan keinginan Anda. Namun, andai keluhan Anda belum juga teratasi, silakan datang ke bagian Pengembangan Teknologi dan Informasi untuk memberikan pernyataan ketidakpuasan pelanggan. Setelah itu, permintaan pengembalian Anda akan kami proses dalam waktu 3x24 jam.”

Seketika Farlan meledak dalam tawa, sementara Levi berdiri termangu menatap android SNK-104 dengan tatapan ‘apa-kau-bilang-tadi-?’. Sang android itu diam tanpa ekspresi dan balas memandangi Levi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan Farlan berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi, ia menepuk pundak Levi sambil berkata, “Teknologi seperti ini jelas lebih efisien dibanding mesin vakum berharga jutaan dolar milikmu itu, Levi.”

Levi mendecakkan lidah dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-2**

“Selamat pagi, Sir Ackerman.”

Levi, yang baru bangun tidur, langsung disambut dengan pemandangan tak biasa yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Di samping meja makan, berdiri si robot manusia dengan sebuah celemek merah muda bermotif kotak-kotak yang menutupi bagian dada sampai pinggang.

“Lepas celemek menggelikan itu.” Adalah kalimat sinis pertamanya hari itu.

SNK-104 menelengkan kepala, lalu tertunduk memandangi celemek yang dikenakannya. “Celemek ini saya temukan di dalam rak piring, dan saya pakai untuk menghindari kotoran yang mungkin menempel selama saya bersih-bersih dan memasak. Tetapi jika Anda menyuruh untuk melepaskannya, saya akan melepasnya,” katanya dengan gaya bahasa kaku nan formal.

Levi membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral, sementara sudut matanya memperhatikan si android melepas celemek itu dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

“Anda ingin sarapan apa, Sir?”

Alis Levi mengerut. “Kau bisa memasak?”

SNK-104 membusungkan dada dengan bangga. “Saya adalah android pekerja rumah tangga yang paling kompeten. Saya bisa bersih-bersih dan memasak. Untuk sementara ini, data resep masakan yang saya miliki masih standar, namun saya bisa mengunduh yang lain apabila Anda memiliki preferensi makanan tertentu, Sir.”

Levi meletakkan botol air mineralnya di konter dapur. “Aku tidak biasa sarapan.”

SNK-104 menyela, “Sarapan adalah pondasi energi untuk sepanjang hari. Tidak baik jika Anda melewatkannya.”

“Jangan bicara seformal itu, kepalaku jadi pusing mendengarnya.”

“Saya diprogram untuk bicara dengan bahasa yang santun dan sopan, Sir Ackerman.”

“Levi, panggil Levi saja,” ujarnya, “Dan kau... SNK-satu-nol-...”

“SNK-104, Sir Levi.”

“Sungguh merepotkan.”

“Anda dapat memberikan saya nama untuk memudahkan komunikasi.”

Levi menatap sepasang mata hijau yang tidak berkedip itu. “Nama?”

“Nama panggilan, Sir.”

“Kalau begitu...” Levi tampak berpikir sejenak. “Eren.”

Piringan biru di pelipis kanan Eren berkedip-kedip selama 3 detik. “Input data diterima.”

Levi tercenung menatap Eren selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi. “Aku harus berangkat kerja.”

“Sarapannya, Sir?”

“Teh hitam,” jawab Levi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, “Buatkan teh hitam saja.”

.

.

.

**HARI KE-3**

“Apakah Anda hari ini tidak pergi bekerja, Sir Levi?”

Eren pagi-pagi begini sudah selesai mencuci pakaian, menyikat tempat cuci piring, dan sekarang sedang berkeliling apartemen mencari debu-debu tak kasat mata di bawah sofa atau di belakang lemari. Sungguh berkali lipat lebih berguna dibanding mesin pembersih mana pun yang dijual di toko-toko elektronik.

Sementara itu, Levi sedang duduk di meja makan, dengan sebuah laptop menyala di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya yang penuh gurat nadi memegang _mouse_ , sementara tangan kirinya memegang cangkir berisi teh hitam.

“Aku sedang bekerja,” jawabnya singkat.

Eren berhenti sejenak, lalu melirik jam dinding. Jarum jamnya menunjuk angka 10 dan 12. Bukankah kemarin Levi pergi bekerja sekitar jam 8 atau 9?

“Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Anda, Sir?”

Levi mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop dan menatap Eren. Kacamata persegi berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya bergeser sedikit ketika kepalanya terangkat.

Eren diam menunggu jawaban. Namun Levi yang membisu dan hanya menatapnya itu membuat algoritma bahasanya agak kacau. Apa tadi dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

Levi jadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka. Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, lalu mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya dan mengambil sebatang gulungan tembakau itu. “Penulis. Aku menulis novel sejarah dan misteri,” ujarnya sembari menyalakan rokok dengan korek api elektrik.

“Sepertinya Anda punya jam kerja yang longgar.”

Hembusan napas putih mengudara, menyebarkan aroma nikotin yang memabukkan. “Aku pergi ke kantor editorial seminggu sekali, kadang dua atau tiga kali, untuk diskusi dengan editor. Sisanya, aku menulis di apartemen. Atau di tempat lain.”

“Novel seperti apa yang sedang Anda tulis sekarang, Sir?”

Jeda cukup lama. Eren yang sedang memunggungi Levi, mencoba melirik dari balik bahunya. Laki-laki berumur hampir 35 tahun itu terlihat sudah kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya. Tampaknya konsentrasi Levi sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Maka dari itu, Eren, dengan langkah lamat-lamat, membawa _vacuum cleaner_ otomatis yang sedang berputar-putar di dekat kakinya ke dalam kamar tidur utama.

Suara derum halusnya mengisi keheningan di ruangan serba putih itu. Seprei putih, selimut putih, dinding bercat putih, lantai keramik putih mengkilap, karpet bulu putih. Selain putih, di kamar itu cuma ada warna hitam atau abu-abu.

Pintu kamar bergerak menutup secara otomatis, meninggalkan Eren berdua saja dengan mesin penyedot debu yang sedang berputar-putar di kolong tempat tidur. Eren mungkin beruntung bekerja di tempat ini; pemiliknya yang maniak kebersihan membuat daftar pekerjaannya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sembari mencari-cari hal yang bisa dirapikan, pandangan Eren terpaku pada sebuah pigura foto yang ada di samping komputer layar ganda di atas meja kerja Levi. Tangannya meraih pigura itu. Matanya melakukan _scanning_ terhadap 3 sosok yang tampak dalam potret, membuat bulatan metal yang tertanam di pelipis Eren menyala dan mengedipkan sinar biru.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerahan sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kiri dan kanan milik 2 orang pria yang berdiri mengapitnya. Pria di sisi kiri, yang malah membuang muka ke samping padahal sedang difoto, adalah Levi Ackerman. Di sisi lain berdiri Farlan Church, seorang pria berambut coklat susu yang kemarin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal waktu Eren pertama kali datang ke sini. Di antara mereka, wanita itu tampak bahagia. Bergaya tomboy dengan pakaian olahraga mirip seragam bisbol suatu tim, rambut dikuncir dua, dan topi yang kotor oleh lumpur campur debu yang dipakai miring, ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berjajar teratur. Dahi Eren berkerut ketika membaca keterangan yang muncul tentang wanita itu.

**Isabel Magnolia. Female. 23 years old.**

**No criminal records. Deceased.**

.

.

.

**HARI KE-7**

“Sori, cuma ada kopi hitam. Tehnya habis.”

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut diikat asal-asalan, meletakkan sebuah cangkir kertas berisi kopi hangat di depan Levi, yang sedang duduk sambil mengecek ponselnya. Aroma pekat yang terbawa oleh uap yang mengepul membuat Levi mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya wanita itu sudah duduk di seberang meja dan sedang mengutak-atik PC tablet yang dipegangnya.

“Jadi... sampai dimana progresmu, Levi?”

“Aku sudah menulis beberapa _outline_ , tapi aku belum merasa ada yang cocok.”

Pada _name-tag_ yang dikalungkan di leher wanita itu, tertulis nama Hanji Zoe. “Hm, coba kulihat,” gumamnya sembari membuka _file_ yang dikirimkan Levi lewat _email_ kemarin malam. “Cerita tentang seorang detektif yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh dari seorang terdakwa hukuman mati. Lalu, cerita seorang ibu yang menculik anaknya sendiri... Oh, ternyata dia punya _multiple personality syndrome_. Cukup menarik.”

Levi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di meja. “Aku masih kesulitan menentukan hubungan antara si detektif dengan si terdakwa. Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan latar belakang yang tepat untuk tokoh Ibu.”

“Nanti aku bantu carikan referensi kasus orang dengan _multiple personality syndrome_. Untuk cerita yang pertama, aku rasa kau bisa fokus terlebih dahulu pada alasan kenapa si terdakwa divonis hukuman mati,” kata Hanji sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

“Oh iya, _A Choice With Regrets_ akan dicetak ulang sebanyak 100 ribu kopi.” Mata Hanji berbinar-binar menatap Levi. “Sudah kuduga novel ini juga akan jadi hit! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Levi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa jadi editormu.” Senyum yang ada di wajah Hanji memang sering terlihat ambigu dan membuat salah paham. Daripada senyum bahagia, di mata Levi, bibir kering itu tampak sedang menyeringai.

“Aku yang sial bertemu editor sepertimu.”

“Eeeeyy, jangan malu-malu begitu dong. Kita kan teman dekat,” ujar Hanji sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya. “Kita sudah melewati 3 tahun ini bersama. Aku paham luar dalam tentangmu, bahkan aku tahu dimana letak kau simpan film porno di komputermu.”

Levi memberikan tatapan sengit, seolah ingin menyumpal mulut Hanji dengan ujung sepatunya.

“Omong-omong, kudengar ada produk teranyar CyberLyfe di apartemenmu? Jadi kau sudah resmi sembuh dari fobia android-mu itu, Levi?”

“Aku tidak fobia.”

“Isunya, kau bahkan tidak sudi bertatap mata dengan mereka.”

“Isu dari mana?”

“Kabar burung, kau tahu? Banyak orang bilang penulis itu tipe manusia paling sensitif di dunia.”

Kerutan di dahi Levi makin dalam. “Dengar Mata Empat, aku datang kemari bukan untuk mengklarifikasi kabar burung yang kaudengar itu. Kalau urusannya sudah selesai, aku pergi.”

Levi sudah berdiri dari kursinya, tetapi kedua tangan Hanji langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya erat. “Tunggu, tunggu. Oke, aku tidak akan menceritakan tentang kabar burung yang kudengar lagi.”

Karena masih ingat pelajaran tata krama di sekolah dasar, Levi kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hanji menatap sebentar layar tabletnya sebelum kemudian kembali memandang Levi dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. “Hm, mungkin satu pertanyaan terakhir saja?”

Lirikan mata Levi kalau digambarkan dalam komik, mungkin akan diberi gambar latar pisau dapur yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong daging. Tajam dan membunuh.

“Kalau bukan _gay_ , apa kau _bi_?”

Satpam yang berdiri di lobi utama hampir menelepon kantor polisi, karena mendengar suara aneh mirip ledakan bom panci bergema di sepanjang koridor kantor itu.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-14**

Levi tengah duduk di depan komputernya, ketika Eren mondar-mandir mencari debu di pojok kamar tidur. Sesekali iris hijau itu menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Levi.

“Sudah ketemu?” tanya Levi tiba-tiba, sambil menjatuhkan abu rokok ke atas asbak yang ada di sebelah _keyboard_.

Eren kira dia ketahuan sedang curi-curi pandang. “Debunya, Sir? Belum, untuk saat ini.”

“Kau tidak akan menemukannya di tempat dimana aku bisa melihat. Usaha lebih keras.” Levi menghembuskan asap putih ke atmosfir, lalu berakhir dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Dahi Eren mengerut tak senang. “Menurut pengetahuan saya, rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan.”

Levi tidak menyahut. Matanya tetap lurus ke layar komputer meski tangannya cuma terlipat di depan dada.

Eren menambahkan, “Meski saya memiliki _filter_ udara di saluran pernapasan dan tidak perlu khawatir menjadi perokok pasif, bukan berarti saya tidak peduli pada kesehatan Anda, Sir.”

Jemari Levi mengambil batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya, kemudian mematikannya di asbak. “Kau peduli? Bukankah android tidak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia?” Bola mata abu-abu itu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, begitu pula dengan sorot matanya.

Secara refleks Eren menegapkan tubuh. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal di sisi badan.

**GIRL IN THE PHOTO (O)**

**ANDROID (X)**

**NOVEL (** **∆** **)**

Eren memilih pilihan kedua dari 3 opsi yang muncul pada layar hologram dalam benaknya.

“Kami dirancang untuk membantu dan memudahkan pekerjaan manusia. Dari sisi profesionalitas, untuk bekerja secara efektif dan efisien, kami tidak boleh mencampuraduk pekerjaan dengan emosi dan perasaan pribadi. Kami tentu bisa mengidentifikasi perasaan manusia, namun hal tersebut hanya menjadi sebatas informasi belaka, tidak akan mempengaruhi pola pikir dan tindakan kami. Secara sederhana, android bukan mesin tak berperasaan, melainkan mesin dengan pikiran paling rasional.”

Di luar dugaan, Levi tertawa. Tawa itu satir dan gelap, tak sampai 1 menit. “Rasional. Bagus juga kata-katamu, Nak.”

**GIRL IN THE PHOTO (O)**

**NOVEL (** **∆** **)**

“Saya melihat foto di samping komputer Anda. Apa wanita dalam foto itu ada kaitannya dengan kebencian Anda pada android?”

Rahang Levi mengeras. Dengan sekali pandang pun Eren tahu bahu Levi menegang.

“Isabel Magnolia. Apakah kematiannya ada hubungannya dengan android?”

Mungkin Eren sedang mengorek informasi pribadi Levi sekadar untuk menambah _database_ -nya saja. Atau mungkin ia memiliki rasa ingin tahu tersendiri terhadap kehidupan dan masa lalu Levi. Bisa juga, pertanyaan itu memang sudah terprogram di dalam otaknya. Entahlah, Levi tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menyelami pikiran Eren, meski sudah menatap lamat-lamat sepasang mata hijau itu.

“Kau bisa mengetahui segala informasi hanya dengan melihat saja kan? Apa onggokan besi di dalam tempurung kepalamu itu ternyata tidak secerdas yang kukira?”

Eren tampak ragu. “Kami hanya memiliki informasi dasar terkait kependudukan, Sir. Hal-hal lebih detail hanya bisa diakses jika kami mengajukan permohonan ke sistem pengendali pusat.”

Levi mendengus. Bibirnya tersenyum miring seolah meremehkan, dan tatapan matanya skeptis. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Eren, ia malah bangkit dari kursi dan membawa serta rahasia hitam itu bersama dengan langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-19**

Bersamaan dengan Levi yang sedang mengambil kantong belanja, berniat pergi ke luar untuk mengisi ulang persediaan alat-alat kebersihan dan beberapa kotak teh hitam, Eren dengan mantap mengatakan ia bisa membantu mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan yang berat. Levi menolak dengan dalih otot-otot lengannya lebih menonjol dibanding milik Eren. Tetapi dasar Eren android keras kepala, ia bersikukuh dan terus mengikuti Levi sampai ke dalam mobil. Karena lelah berdebat, Levi akhirnya membiarkan si manusia robot itu duduk di kursi penumpang dan mendorongkan kereta belanja untuknya.

“Persediaan tisu toilet memang masih cukup, tapi hari ini ada promo beli 2 gratis 1, Sir. Kurasa sebaiknya dibeli mumpung lebih hemat.” Tidak sampai 5 menit sejak mereka melewati pintu masuk supermarket, Eren sudah bersikap layaknya ibu rumah tangga paling efisien sedunia. Levi, yang berjalan di depannya, cuma angkat bahu cuek dan membiarkan Eren mengambil 3 bungkus besar gulungan tisu.

“Apa kau diberi program manajemen keuangan juga?”

Eren sedang memperhatikan harga telur ayam ketika Levi muncul dari lorong sebelah dengan sebuah botol semprot anti serangga. “Tidak, Sir,” jawabnya, “Bukankah perilaku hemat muncul secara alami pada setiap manusia?”

Levi sudah memalingkan punggung dan bergerak menuju rak lainnya, sementara Eren mengikuti di belakang. “Hemat dan boros itu sifat, bukan perilaku, bukan juga karakter. Sifat dan kecenderungan pola pikir manusia dalam mempergunakan uang bisa berubah, tergantung dari berbagai faktor, salah satunya gaya hidup dan penghasilan. Sementara perilaku lebih _general_ dan fleksibel. Karakter sulit berubah, lebih kaku dan biasanya sudah mendarah daging pada setiap individu.”

Mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali.

Seolah bisa menangkap kebingungan itu, Levi menambahkan, “Kau android, bukan manusia. Itu yang kumaksud. Kalian tidak akan menghabiskan uang untuk beli mobil _sport_ atau vila di pinggir pantai, jika pendapatan per bulan kalian hanya cukup untuk beli onderdil dan oli pelumas, karena kalian cuma tahu bagaimana bekerja secara efektif dan efisien.”

Mungkin Eren tidak bisa memandang ekspresi wajah Levi saat itu, namun dari suaranya, ia bisa menangkap nada kebencian dan sindiran tajam yang tersirat.

“Anda benar.”

Langkah kaki Levi terhenti di depan lemari pendingin berisi makanan beku. “Kalian hanya akan memikirkan mana yang lebih menguntungkan, apabila dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan.”

Logika berpikir itu memang benar, tapi kali ini, entah mengapa Eren merasa enggan untuk mengiyakan.

Lalu tiba-tiba, bahu tegap itu berbalik. Iris kelabu menatap Eren dengan tatapan menuntut. “Katakan padaku, Eren, andai aku dan Farlan tenggelam di tengah laut, lalu sekoci yang kau naiki hanya bisa berisikan 2 orang, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?”

Tak sampai satu detik, Eren dengan tegas berkata, “Tentu saja Anda, Sir Levi.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena Anda adalah _master_ saya.”

Kepalan tangan Levi mengerat di balik saku mantelnya. “Anggap dirimu seorang dokter. Kau tahu aku yang sedang tenggelam itu punya penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir dan prediksi sisa umurku tak sampai 3 bulan. Sementara Farlan segar bugar dan memiliki seorang istri serta anak yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Siapa yang akan kaupilih?”

Rahang Eren mengeras. Detik demi detik berlalu, dan Eren tak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Levi.

“Saya... Saya akan menyelamatkan Anda berdua, Si—”

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku di sana mati dimakan hiu. Kenapa tidak kau tenggelamkan dirimu ke palung laut, supaya aku dan Farlan bisa menyelamatkan diri. Kenapa...”

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Eren bisa membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Levi. Sorot mata kesedihan yang bercampur dengan rasa frustrasi dan penyesalan itu sampai ke sensor pemindai emosi milik Eren.

“Sir...”

Levi berbalik sebelum Eren sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ itu berjalan meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri membeku di tempat, kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia di lorong penuh deretan botol pemutih pakaian.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-26**

“Saya sudah memikirkannya, Sir,” kata Eren pada suatu malam, saat tangannya sedang berlumur gelembung sabun cuci piring, sementara Levi duduk di balik meja makan, menunggu seduhan teh hitamnya berhenti mengeluarkan uap panas.

Levi tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya.

“Pertanyaan Anda tempo hari. Tentang siapa yang harus saya selamatkan.” Suara Eren bersahut-sahutan dengan denting piring dan aliran air keran.

Pria yang ia ajak bicara masih tidak menyahut, tapi Eren tetap melanjutkan bicaranya. “Anda benar. Saya akan mengorbankan diri saya demi keselamatan Anda dan Sir Farlan. Atau kalau saya benar-benar harus memilih, di antara Anda berdua, saya akan memilih Sir Levi.”

Levi mendongak. Ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa, menatap Eren yang sedang mengelap gelas dan meletakannya di rak atas.

“Kenapa?”

Sebenarnya, sejak insiden di supermarket itu, Levi belum bicara lagi pada Eren. Entahlah, rasanya dia tidak ingin bersitatap dengan si android bermata hijau itu. Tapi saat ini, lidahnya terlalu gatal untuk tidak menanyakan alasan Eren mengungkit obrolan itu lagi.

Eren mengeringkan tangannya pada apron hitam polos yang melilit di pinggangnya. “Meski setelah itu pun, Anda akan meninggal karena kanker atau penyakit apa pun itu, saya merasa harus tetap menyelamatkan Anda.” Kata-kata Eren tidak berjeda, namun tersirat sedikit ketidakyakinan di sana. “Bukan. Bukan _saya merasa harus_ , melainkan _saya ingin_. Saya ingin Anda selamat.”

Ponsel Levi sudah terabaikan dan tergeletak di samping cangkir berisi teh yang mulai dingin. “Kenapa—kenapa kau mengungkit hal ini lagi?”

Eren kira Levi akan menanyakan alasannya memilih pria itu dibandingkan Farlan. Namun yang keluar justru pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia duga; sebuah alasan yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di benak Eren sebelumnya.

_Kenapa dia merasa perlu memberikan kepastian? Kenapa? Bukankah itu cuma lanturan Levi yang tidak berdasar?_

“Eren.”

Kepala Eren tertunduk. Pupil matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Otaknya berputar mencoba menemukan jawaban dari arsip _Frequently Asked Questions_ pada program bantuan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dalam menit-menit kesunyian itu, Levi sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Eren. Dengan ujung jari telunjuk, ia mengangkat dagu si android. Sepasang mata kelabu itu mencoba mencari sendiri jawaban yang diinginkannya, di dimensi tak berujung yang terperangkap di balik kristal hijau bening.

“Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja mulutmu itu ucapkan?”

Eren menggeleng lambat-lambat, gagal paham dengan cara kerja otaknya sendiri saat ini.

Levi masih menatap mata itu untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian melangkah mundur dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Eren begitu saja.

“Sir?”

Ia menghentikan langkah sebentar sekadar untuk mengatakan, “Besok jadwal pembuangan sampah daur ulang. Jangan sampai lupa.”

Malam itu, teh hitam Levi dibiarkan dingin dan tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-35**

Hari itu salju turun sepanjang hari. Levi yang seharian ada di kantor redaksi untuk rapat dengan Hanji Zoe terkait novel barunya, baru ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa payung, ketika salju semakin lebat sementara langit menggelap pertanda malam makin larut.

Awalnya ia berencana pulang naik kereta bawah tanah, tapi ternyata jalur menuju apartemennya dihentikan sementara karena kendala teknis. Lalu Levi pergi ke halte bis terdekat, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa jalan raya banyak yang ditutup akibat tebalnya timbunan salju, dan karena terlalu berbahaya untuk berkendara di saat jalanan sedang sangat licin. Alhasil, Levi memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki. Jaraknya lumayan, sekitar 40 menit kalau ditempuh dengan sepeda. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

Kesialan bertambah, saat titik-titik air yang mengkristal itu justru turun makin deras, dan hampir membuat sekujur tubuh Levi basah sekaligus kedinginan. Tidak mau ambil risiko hipotermia, Levi memilih meneduh sebentar di emperan toko pakaian yang tutup lebih awal karena buruknya cuaca, sambil merokok sebatang.

Sembari berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangan di balik saku mantel, Levi melirik jam tangan. Sudah lewat jam 9 malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda salju akan mereda.

“Sir Levi!”

Samar-samar, Levi mendengar dengungan namanya disebut. Toleh kanan kiri, dia melihat sesosok android berpayung lari menerjang salju ke arahnya.

“Eren?”

Pada suhu di bawah nol derajat ini, Eren tidak mengenakan mantel sama sekali. Bahkan tidak ada syal atau sarung tangan, apalagi penutup telinga.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di cuaca seperti ini?”

Eren tersenyum; senyum aneh yang semakin hari, menurut Levi, semakin lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi palsu yang mungkin terbuat dari aluminium. “Saya ingat Anda tidak bawa payung, Sir. Apalagi salju semakin lebat, jadi saya pikir mungkin Anda sedang terjebak di suatu tempat. Makanya saya pergi mencari Anda,” ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah payung hitam pada Levi.

Levi menerima payung itu. “Terima kasih.” Kemudian melepaskan rokok yang terselip di bibir, mengeluarkan asbak portabel dari dalam mantel, dan memadamkan apinya.

Dua pria ini—satu manusia dan satu android—berjalan menembus kabut tipis yang mulai turun menyamarkan pandangan.

“Tempo hari...” Kata-kata Eren yang pertama memecah keheningan. “Saya minta maaf atas sikap saya yang mungkin sudah keterlaluan, Sir.”

Iris kelabu Levi menatap dari balik bayang-bayang payung. “Tidak. Itu salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu. Maaf.”

Eren tidak bicara lagi. Keduanya diam menyusuri jalanan bersalju yang dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Malam bersalju lebat seperti ini hampir selalu mengingatkan Levi pada kejadian _itu_. Lidahnya tiba-tiba tergelitik untuk bercerita pada si android.

“Hari itu sama seperti hari ini.” Tiba-tiba Levi bergumam, cukup keras, supaya Eren yang berjalan di sebelah kanannya bisa mendengar. Eren menoleh dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

“Farlan mengajak berlibur. Isabel mengusulkan agar kami pergi ke gunung ski. Aku yang pesan penginapan dan menyetir. Di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba cuaca memburuk. Badai salju membuat jarak pandang kami tak bisa lebih dari 5 meter. Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.” Levi merogoh saku celananya dan menyulut sebatang rokok lagi. Hembusan asap nikotin itu bercampur dengan uap napasnya sendiri.

“Mobil dari arah berlawanan tiba-tiba oleng ke jalur kami. Aku banting setir, tapi ternyata gerak refleks itu belum cukup cepat untuk menghindari benturan. Setelah itu, ingatanku agak kabur. Yang masih jelas hanya...” Abu rokok yang jatuh ke atas pantofel hitam Levi membuat jeda sejenak. “Suara riuh sirine ambulans, perawat yang berteriak-teriak sambil berusaha mengeluarkan aku dan Farlan dari dalam mobil yang terbalik, serta kepala Isabel yang berlumur darah.”

Langkah kaki Levi melambat. “Farlan yang pertama kali berhasil dikeluarkan. Badanku terjepit setir, membuat petugas penolong agak kewalahan. Kupikir aku akan mati di situ. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Aku dinaikkan ke atas _bed_ dan dibawa ke dalam ambulans. Kulihat Farlan tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, sementara Isabel...”

Levi mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang, membuat percikan api di ujung rokok menyala lebih terang. “Aku bersumpah mendengar rintihan Isabel saat itu. Sekuat tenaga aku meronta dan berteriak agar ia yang ditolong lebih dulu, bukan aku. Lalu tiba-tiba kesadaranku hilang, dan saat terbangun, aku sudah berada di ranjang rumah sakit.”

Kepala Eren menunduk, memperhatikan lelehan salju yang jatuh di telapak tangannya yang menegadah, sambil terus memberikan kesempatan pada Levi untuk bicara.

“Isabel dinyatakan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Aku hilang kendali. Sementara Farlan masih syok dengan berita itu, aku terus-terusan menghujat siapa saja petugas rumah sakit yang bisa kuhujat. Kucari petugas ambulans yang malam itu datang menolong kami. Aku ingat ada 3 orang laki-laki; 2 orang mungkin perawat dan 1 orang mungkin supir ambulans. Hari itu aku berlarian mengelilingi rumah sakit seperti orang kesurupan. Begitu ketemu, langsung kucengkeram kerah leher salah seorang dari mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

“Demi tuhan, aku percaya saat itu Isabel masih bernapas. Dia hidup, dan tidak meninggal di tempat kejadian, kalau mereka bisa bertindak sigap dalam memberi pertolongan. Ketika kutanya kenapa saat itu mereka tidak menyelamatkan Isabel lebih dulu, kau tahu jawaban apa yang kudapat, Eren?”

Eren menoleh. Wajah Levi terlihat pucat dan kaku. Batang rokok terapit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sementara bibirnya, yang agak hitam karena terlalu banyak merokok, tertutup rapat seolah sedang menahan sesuatu.

“Mereka bilang, kondisi Isabel sudah sangat kritis. Aku dan Farlan diprioritaskan, karena kami memiliki kemungkinan selamat yang lebih tinggi.” Levi mengisap rokoknya lagi. “Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meninju wajah pria itu. Ketika samar-samar terdengar suara besi yang berderak dan bercak darah merembes ganjil dari lapisan kulit pipinya, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata 2 orang di antara mereka adalah android.”

Eren mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gagang payung. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara rasa sedih mulai menyusup ke sistem pengelola emosinya.

**SYMPATHY (O)**

**NEUTRAL (X)**

**JUDGE (** **∆** **)**

“Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian Miss Magnolia, Sir,” ujar Eren lirih.

Levi melirik. Dahinya mengerut karena tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Eren yang tertutup sebagian oleh payung yang dipegang rendah, dan kabut yang mulai menebal. “Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung teringat padanya. Mungkin karena warna mata kalian sama.”

Saat Eren mendongak, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Levi. Tatapan iris kelabu itu entah bagaimana menarik gejolak aneh dalam diri Eren. Tubuh Eren bergetar. Padahal kulitnya sudah dilengkapi dengan sistem pengontrol suhu, yang membuatnya tidak akan menggigil kedinginan dalam temperatur berapa pun.

Getaran asing itu sepertinya mengacaukan sirkuit pengendali bahasa yang ada di dalam otak Eren. Sebelum ia sempat menentukan pilihan dari beberapa alternatif respon jawaban yang terpampang di layar hologram dalam benaknya, mulut Eren sudah membuka terlebih dahulu dan kata-kata itu meluncur di luar kendalinya. “Saya bersyukur Anda selamat dari kecelakaan itu, Sir.”

.

.

.

** HARI KE-51 **

Menjelang jam makan malam, bel pintu apartemen Levi berdering. Eren, yang sedang mengelap dinding kaca yang mengarah ke balkon, bergegas pergi membukakan pintu.

“Selamat malam, Sir Farlan.”

Farlan Church hari itu berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Sambil melonggarkan dasi dan melepas 2 kancing kemeja teratas, ia berjalan masuk. “ _Yo_ , Eren. Kudengar Levi sedang sakit, apa itu benar?”

“Benar, Sir. Sejak tadi pagi gejalanya mulai muncul,” jawab Eren sembari berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi.

Farlan tersenyum geli. “Monster gila kebersihan itu bisa sakit juga rupanya,” gumamnya sembari memasuki kamar tidur Levi tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

“Oi, Levi.” Farlan menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Mendengar suara familiar yang sudah dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun, Levi tak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

Farlan duduk di tepi ranjang. “Kau benar-benar sakit?”

Dengan terbatuk-batuk dan sebuah erangan kesal, Levi menatap malas ke arah Farlan.

“Levi yang kukenal tidak pernah kena flu bahkan di musim dingin sekali pun, ingat? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kau sakit sampai terkapar di kasur seperti ini.”

“Ini bukan flu, Bodoh,” kilah Levi dengan tenggorokan yang serak. “Cuma demam biasa karena aku berhenti merokok.”

“Rokok? Kau berhenti merokok?!”

Eren yang masuk menghampiri mereka dengan secangkir kopi di atas nampan ikut terkejut mendengar keterkejutan Farlan.

Alis Levi tertaut. Sebelah tangannya memegangi pelipis yang berdenyut-denyut. “Berisik. Jangan berteriak di telingaku.”

Sementara Farlan masih kaget dengan mulut menganga terbuka, Eren meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja nakas. “Silakan kopinya, Sir.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” ujar Farlan, “Oh, Levi benar-benar berhenti merokok?” tanyanya pada Eren yang masih berdiri di situ.

Kepala Eren mengangguk-angguk. “Sudah 3 hari ini saya tidak melihat Sir Levi merokok di dalam rumah.”

Mulut Farlan terbuka semakin lebar. “Kau serius, _bro_?”

Yang ditanya enggan menjawab dan sudah menutupi separuh kepalanya di balik selimut.

“Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja, huh?”

Levi membalikkan badan dan memunggungi Farlan.

“Hei, Eren, apa kau yang membuat sahabat tercintaku ini berhenti merokok?”

Kelopak mata Eren mengerjap-ngerjap. “Saya hanya mengingatkan Sir Levi tentang bahaya dan efek samping merokok bagi kesehatan.”

Kini alis Farlan ikut berkerut. Tatapan mata menyelidik ia lemparkan pada Eren, lalu punggung Levi, lalu Eren, lalu punggung Levi lagi, sebelum kemudian ia tenggelam dalam tawanya sendiri. Eren menatap bingung, tidak berhasil memproses bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang terdengar lucu.

Sambil memegangi perut yang melilit sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Farlan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lain di pundak Levi. “ _Dude_ , sebelum jujur padaku, bagaimana kalau kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu?”

Malam itu, Eren tidak ingat yang mana yang lebih cepat, antara tendangan kaki Levi pada ulu hati Farlan atau turunnya demam Levi.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-60**

“Ini apa, Sir?”

Levi meletakkan tas bungkusan bertuliskan _brand_ pakaian ternama di tangan Eren.

“Pakaian. Kau tidak lihat?”

Eren menggeleng. “Ya saya lihat. Maksud saya, pakaian ini untuk apa?”

Levi membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. “Kulihat kau tidak pernah ganti baju.”

“Pakaian saya adalah pakaian khusus yang terbuat dari bahan polimer anti—”

Kedua tangan Levi terangkat, menghentikan kalimat Eren. “Aku tahu,” katanya kalem, “Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah gaya berpakaian zaman sekarang. Era digitalisasi seperti ini membuat manusia mempunyai kecenderungan untuk selalu tampil beda dari yang lain. Akan tetapi kecenderungan itu tidak selalu terjadi, karena ‘yang kaya semakin kaya, yang miskin semakin miskin’.”

Eren membuka mulut, namun tak ada suara yang keluar sampai hampir 1 menit, sebelum kemudian dengan nada ragu-ragu dia bertanya, “Maaf, Sir, maksud Anda...?”

Levi terdiam. Dia menatap Eren lurus tepat di mata, dan tampak sedang kesulitan mengelaborasi kata-kata. “Android lain juga berpakaian sama denganmu.”

“Benar, Sir, ini adalah seragam resmi kami. CyberLyfe sudah mendesain setiap pakaian sesuai dengan bidang pekerjaan kami masing-masing.”

Levi diam lagi. Kali ini, dia terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi sesuatu itu terganjal di tenggorokan. Mungkin terhalang oleh jakun.

Sementara itu, Eren, yang belum menambahkan kosakata bahasa prokem, jadi gagal paham memahami makna terselubung di balik kalimat Levi.

Levi biasanya cuek, entah lawan bicaranya mengerti maksudnya atau tidak, dia tidak terlalu peduli. Karena hal inilah, kata-kata dan sikap Levi sering disalahartikan. Ia sering membuat orang lain jadi salah paham. Sampai saat ini, yang bisa benar-benar mengerti arti perkataannya hanyalah sang sahabat satu-satunya, Farlan Church. Bisa dibilang Farlan adalah penerjemah khusus yang secara resmi memiliki spesialisasi dalam bidang alihbahasa kalimat prokem Levi.

Sayangnya, hari ini Farlan tidak ada di sini. Jadi Eren cuma bisa mengandalkan insting untuk memahami maksud terselubung _master_ nya ini.

“Anda ingin saya memakai pakaian ini?”

Levi masih tampak ragu. “Kalau tidak suka, kau sumbangkan saja ke Farlan. Belakangan ini kulihat dia tidak becus mengurus diri sendiri.”

**ACCEPT (O)**

**REJECT (X)**

Ah, bukankah tidak sopan menolak barang yang sudah diberikan untuk kita?

“Terima kasih, Sir Levi.”

Levi tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. Tidak ada respon. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, ia berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-73**

“Sir Levi, apakah saya boleh meminjam ini?”

Levi yang sedang duduk di atas karpet di ruang tengah, dengan laptop di hadapannya, mendongak menatap Eren yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku.

“Saya ingin membacanya,” imbuh Eren.

Levi menatap cukup lama. Buku di tangan Eren itu tidak asing, karena memang ia sendiri yang menulisnya.

“Simpan saja untukmu. Aku masih punya setumpuk di kolong meja.”

Senyum Eren mengembang. “Terima kasih, Sir,” ujarnya sembari membungkukkan badan. “Apakah saya boleh meminta tandatangan Anda juga?”

Ia kira Eren sedang menyindir. Tapi nyatanya, raut wajah itu begitu inosen, sebelas-duabelas dengan senyum bocah berumur 5 tahun yang senang karena dibelikan permen gulali.

“Kau... serius?”

Tanpa ragu, Eren duduk di sebelah Levi sambil menyodorkan sebuah spidol.

Levi membenarkan posisi kacamata antiradiasi di pangkal hidungnya, sambil menerima uluran spidol itu. Pada halaman pertama yang hanya berisi tulisan judul buku, Levi menorehkan tandatangannya. _To SNK-104 a.k.a Eren_. _February 2038._

Sepasang mata hijau itu begitu berbinar-binar menatap namanya tertulis di atas tandatangan sang penulis tenar. Levi sampai lupa untuk mengembalikan spidol, karena terlalu fokus menatap senyum polos si android.

“Kemarin saya menonton _talkshow_ yang Anda hadiri.” Eren sudah mendekap novel itu erat-erat di depan dadanya.

“Oh.”

“Saya baru tahu ternyata Anda populer sekali, Sir.”

Levi menyeruput teh hitamnya. Suara denting gelas menggema di antara mereka.

“Novel ini akan diangkat menjadi sebuah film layar lebar, kan? Saya jadi penasaran ingin membacanya begitu selesai menonton wawancara Anda di acara televisi itu.”

“Kalau kau suka cerita misteri, aku punya segudang buku yang lebih bagus dan menarik untuk kau—”

“Tapi saya hanya ingin membaca karya Anda, Sir.”

Tangan Levi yang tadinya sedang bergerak di atas _keyboard_ , mendadak terhenti selama beberapa detik. Lalu ia meraih cangkir dan menghabiskan teh hitamnya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sembari menatap Eren yang masih mendekap buku itu seolah tak mau melepaskannya, ia berkata, “Jangan sampai hilang. Aku tidak akan memberikan tandatangan gratis lagi padamu.”

Eren kira dia salah bicara, karena Levi tiba-tiba menutup laptop dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Tapi tadi, ketika ia bilang hanya ingin membaca karya sang _master_ , bukankah kedua sudut bibir Levi sedikit terangkat? Itu... senyum kan?

.

.

.

**HARI KE-82**

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?”

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan kacamata tebal yang bertengger miring di pangkal hidungnya, tiba-tiba menginvasi apartemen Levi di tengah siang bolong. Eren, yang sedang menyiram tanaman gantung di beranda, terbelalak ketika wanita asing itu tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan seringai aneh.

“Oi, Hanji.”

Wanita itu langsung menarik Eren ke dalam ruangan dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dalam sekian detik, sebelum tingkah wanita itu makin ajaib, Levi sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram kerah belakang mantelnya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Eren.

“Apa-apaan sih, lepas dong, Levi. Aku kan cuma mau menyapa androidmu itu,” erang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanji Zoe, editor Levi.

Levi menyeret Hanji sampai ke atas sofa di ruang tengah. “Cara menyapamu itu terlalu kriminal. Aku hampir menelepon kantor Komnas Perlindungan Anak.”

Senyum di wajah Hanji malah kian lebar. “Eeeh, memangnya dia masih di bawah umur...” Entah itu maksudnya pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang pasti nada suara Hanji terdengar seperti sedang menggoda Levi.

Eren mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung.

Ketika Levi lengah sedikit, Hanji sudah secepat kilat melepaskan diri dan berdiri di depan Eren lagi. “Halo. Aku Hanji Zoe, editor Levi Ackerman yang sombong dan berharga diri tinggi ini,” ujarnya sembari menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Eren erat-erat.

“Saya android SNK-104 dari CyberLyfe. Anda bisa memanggil saya Eren, Miss.”

“Eren?”

Eren mengangguk. “Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Miss Zoe.” Lalu membungkukkan badan dengan hormat.

Hanji bengong selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren terlalu keras sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Eren yaa... _Master_ mu ini benar-benar pintar memilihkan nama untukmu, kan.”

Levi nyaris meluncurkan serangan _low kick_ andalannya, tapi sayang Hanji keburu berlindung di balik punggung Eren. “Mau apa kau kemari?” tanyanya dengan sinis.

Hanji, masih dengan seringai anehnya, mengintip dari balik bahu Eren. “Kau sudah seminggu lebih tidak mampir ke kantor, jadi aku ke sini untuk mengecek keadaanmu.”

Levi menghela napas. “Kau sudah lihat aku baik-baik saja. Jadi silakan pulang, pintu keluarnya ada di sebelah sana.”

“Jangan dingin begitu dong. Musim semi bisa datang terlambat karena sikapmu itu tahu.”

Eren tanpa sengaja kelepasan terkekeh geli mendengar gaya lelucon Hanji.

“Oh! Eren _kita_ tertawa! Kau lihat Levi, aku ini orangnya memang lucu. Kau saja yang terlalu serius sehingga tidak pernah paham dengan candaanku.”

Kalau tangan Levi cukup panjang untuk menjewer telinga Hanji, mungkin wanita berkacamata itu sudah diseret untuk jadikan kelinci percobaan trik pembunuhan dalam novel misteri yang sedang ditulis oleh Levi.

Eren buru-buru menengahi debat mulut mereka sebelum Levi hilang kesabaran. “Bagaimana kalau Miss Zoe duduk dulu untuk secangkir teh?” ujarnya dengan senyum hangat yang mampu melelehkan salju di atas kepala Hanji.

Wanita itu mengangguk semangat, lalu melesat ke sofa dan duduk manis di sana. Levi menghela napas.

“Eren, aku mau yang gulanya banyak, ya. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Hanji, tidak usah formal-formal begitu padaku. Oke?”

Levi melemparkan tatapan sengit, yang cuma ditangkis dengan kekehan tak jelas Hanji.

“Coba kulihat. Apa kau sudah merevisi bab 3 seperti yang kubilang?” tanya Hanji sambil melirik ke layar laptop yang menyala di atas meja di ruang tengah.

“Sedang kukerjakan.” Levi menjawab seadanya, lalu duduk di atas karpet dan menutup halaman dokumen yang sedang terbuka.

“Kepala Editor menanyakan terus tentang karya barumu. Ini sudah hampir 2 tahun sejak _A Choice With Regrets_ rilis kan. Sebaiknya kau—”

“Cerewet. Sedang kukerjakan.”

Eren datang meredakan ketegangan dengan 2 buah cangkir teh dan sepiring _cookies_.

“Silakan, Miss.”

Hanji tersenyum terlalu lebar pada Eren. “ _Trims_ , Eren.”

Levi langsung menyambar dengan ketus. “Cepat habiskan dan pulang. Atau kutelepon Erwin untuk menjemputmu paksa.”

“Pelit sekali sih,” gerutu Hanji, “Hei, Eren, tidakkah kaupikir Levi orangnya terlalu kaku? Kata-katanya juga tajam. Ku ingatkan saja ya, kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa jadi perjaka tua.”

“Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan perjaka.”

“Heee, benarkah? Padahal waktu kuajak ke _gay bar_ kau tidak bereaksi. Apa mungkin sekarang kau jadi aseksual, Levi?”

Eren menyela tepat sebelum tatakan cangkir melayang ke kepala Hanji. “Sir Levi terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya beliau adalah pribadi yang hangat. Menurut saya begitu, Miss.”

“Bagian mananya yang hangat, Eren?”

Eren mendadak gagal mengolah kata. “Um... Maksud saya—”

“Abaikan saja perempuan setengah jadi ini,” celetuk Levi sembari menatap Eren, “Tidak usah kauhiraukan kata-katanya.”

“Eh, tidak sopan memotong—”

“Diam di sini. Atau kupanggil sekuriti kemari.”

Mulut Hanji mengerucut. Niatnya mau protes, tapi Levi bukanlah pria yang setengah-setengah dengan kata-katanya. Jadi daripada terusir secara tidak hormat, Hanji mengalah dan sibuk mengunyah _cookies_.

Sementara Eren cuma bisa tersenyum geli menatap kelakuan ajaib 2 manusia di hadapannya. Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiram tanaman.

**... Menyusul pengusutan kasus penculikan anak yang terjadi sejak 3 hari lalu, polisi kini mulai bergerak menyusuri tempat-tempat berfasilitas umum untuk mencari kemungkinan keberadaan android yang sedang buron tersebut. Beberapa lokasi seperti supermarket, motel, dan rumah sakit, berada dalam pengawasan ketat selama 24 jam penuh.**

**Sementara itu, gerakan pro dan kontra yang timbul dari masyarakat sama-sama mendesak agar pemerintah mengeluarkan undang-undang yang mengatur tentang kepemilikan dan keberadaan android. Munculnya isu tentang larangan android berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia mulai menimbulkan keresahan di tengah masyarakat, lantaran selama ini android terlibat aktif dalam—**

Hanji yang merasa bosan segera meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi, untuk mengusir keheningan ganjil yang menyesakkan itu. Levi, yang sedang fokus dengan laptopnya, jadi terusik dan perhatiannya teralih pada berita yang sedang ditayangkan.

“Apa itu?”

Sambil mengusap remahan _cookies_ di bibir dengan tisu, Hanji balik bertanya, “Kau tidak baca berita, Levi? Padahal ini sedang ramai sekali diperbincangkan loh.”

“Apa?”

“Kasus kriminal yang melibatkan android,” jawabnya, lalu menyeruput seteguk teh manis. “Belakangan ini jumlah kasusnya terus meningkat. Ada yang terlibat perampokan bank, ada yang terlibat kasus penganiayaan, juga ada yang menjadi kurir transaksi narkoba jaringan internasional. Yang sekarang sedang jadi _hot news_ dimana-mana, adalah kasus android pekerja rumah tangga yang menculik anak majikannya. Sampai saat ini, mereka masih buron dan seantero negeri sepertinya sedang mencari keberadaan mereka.”

Dahi Levi berkerut ketika di layar televisi terpampang wajah si android berambut pirang pendek dan mata berwarna biru laut, bersebelahan dengan foto wajah manis seorang anak perempuan berkulit sawo matang yang berumur 10 tahun. Pembaca berita kini sedang melakukan wawancara dengan salah satu petinggi kepolisian, dan menanyakan tentang perkembangan kasus tersebut.

Hanji menggeser duduknya hingga separuh badannya rebah ke lengan sofa. “Waktu polisi datang ke rumah orangtua korban, kondisi tempat itu benar-benar parah; sampah dimana-mana, pecahan piring, kaca, dan botol alkohol kosong berserakan di lantai, penerangan seadanya, pokoknya tempat itu terlihat kurang layak disebut sebagai rumah. Usut punya usut, menurut kesaksian para tetangga, orangtua korban ternyata abusif. Mereka sering memukuli si anak hingga babak belur, entah apa alasannya. Malam sebelum si android membawa kabur sang anak, para tetangga mendengar sang ayah ribut dengan istrinya. Dan ketika fajar terbit, ternyata mereka sudah pergi dari rumah itu.”

“Android dipasangi alat pelacak, kan?”

Hanji manggut-manggut. “Memang. Tapi entah bagaimana, alat pelacaknya ditemukan di kolong _vending machine_ di stasiun kereta bawah tanah tak jauh dari rumahnya. Diduga android berinisial A ini melepaskannya dan membuangnya di sana.”

“Bagaimana bisa dia menculik anak itu?”

Hanji mencomot _cookies_ terakhir di atas piring. “Ya dia pergi bersama anak itu. Sepertinya si anak dekat dengan android itu, makanya dia menurut saja. Untuk sementara ini tidak ada asumsi anak itu dibawa secara paksa, sih.”

“Bukan itu maksudku,” sela Levi, “Otak mereka kan sudah diprogram. Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar logika berpikir mereka?”

Hanji meluruskan kakinya ke atas sofa, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di bawah kepala dan mulut yang masih mengunyah. “Kalau dari kasus kriminal lain, para pemilik ketahuan melakukan semacam tindakan perusakan pada android tersebut. Ada yang mengganti kabel fiber dengan kabel tembaga, atau memecahkan pembuluh darah di bagian tertentu supaya terjadi kegagalan fungsi tubuh. Oh ya, kau tahu tidak, android ternyata berdarah sama seperti bangsawan; darah biru!” Lalu Hanji tertawa menggelegak mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Eren, yang sudah selesai menyiram tanaman sejak televisi dinyalakan, berdiri terdiam di ambang pintu beranda dan menatap layar 40 inch yang sedang menayangkan berita tersebut. Segelintir perasaan aneh mengganggu pikirannya semenjak Hanji bercerita tentang kasus itu.

“Tapi, aku merasa ada yang janggal dari kasus penculikan itu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa keluarga si anak ternyata abusif, bukankah si android jadi terlihat seperti sedang menyelamatkan anak tersebut? Dan kasus-kasus yang mirip seperti ini ternyata cukup banyak loh. Android yang tertuduh melakukan kekerasan, padahal ia sedang menyelamatkan seorang wanita korban pemerkosaan. Ada juga berita tentang android yang dilaporkan hilang sejak majikannya meninggal. Kau tahu, mereka jadi terkesan... manusiawi, huh? Kelakuan mereka tidak seperti bagaimana android seharusnya.”

Levi tidak menjawab. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi sejak tadi matanya tidak lepas dari layar televisi.

“Hei, Eren, bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Eh?”

“Kasus itu. Menurutmu apakah android itu bersalah?” tanya Hanji.

“Itu...”

Levi bangkit berdiri. Ia mematikan televisi dengan remote yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Hanji. “Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pulang. Akan kukirim revisinya ke emailmu nanti malam,” katanya sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hanji terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia pamit pulang tak lama kemudian, meninggalkan Eren bergumul sendirian dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-90**

“Farlan.”

“Hm?”

“Apa kau tahu berita tentang penculikan seorang anak yang pelakunya android?” tanya Levi.

Farlan menggoncang-goncangkan gelas martininya. Sebelah tangannya memangku dagu, sementara matanya memperhatikan cecairan alkohol itu bergerak ke kanan-kiri secara konstan. “Oh, kasus itu...” gumamnya pelan. Dari nada suaranya bisa diketahui pria itu sudah separuh mabuk. “Ya aku tahu. Orang-orang di kantorku tidak berhenti membicarakannya.”

Suasana bar tempat 2 orang sobat karib ini menghabiskan malam dengan segelas martini cukup lengang. Musik klasik yang berasal dari piringan hitam antik di pojok ruangan menambah suasana sendu di malam bersalju. Ditambah dengan hawa dingin yang menyusup masuk melalui celah bawah pintu dan sela-sela jendela, malam itu menjadi terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Levi mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari dalam saku celana.

Farlan melirik. “Kau merokok lagi? Katanya sudah berhenti...”

Bartender menyodorkan pemantik ketika melihat Levi merogoh-rogoh mantel mencari sesuatu. Levi menyisipkan batang tembakau itu ke bibirnya, lalu membiarkan si bartender menyulutkan api ke ujungnya. Hembusan napas putih mengudara di bawah temaram lampu bar yang remang. Ia mengangkat tangan kepada si bartender, isyarat terima kasih.

“Sulit untuk tiba-tiba menghentikan kebiasaan. Setidaknya, aku mencoba mengurangi.”

Farlan Church menyesap minuman di gelas kesekiannya. Mudah saja mengenali tanda-tanda mabuk dari pria ini. Kalau ia mulai mengerang seperti sedang kesakitan sambil menjatuhkan dahi ke atas meja bar, atau mengoceh tak karuan tentang atasannya, lalu mengumpat dan mengeluh lelah secara lahir batin, itu artinya dia sudah separuh sadar.

Akan tetapi, dalam sejam terakhir ini, Farlan hanya mengedarkan tatapan kosong dan menghela napas berat. Padahal dari nada bicara tadi saja sudah tertebak pria itu mulai mabuk, namun entah mengapa hari ini ia terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Maka Levi mencoba memancing sebuah pembicaraan. “Kasus itu,” kata Levi, “Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Bartender menghampiri mereka lagi, kali ini sambil membawa asbak dan mengisi ulang gelas Farlan yang sudah kosong.

Jeda cukup lama, sampai Levi kira sahabatnya ini sudah jatuh tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Meski sedang berada di ambang batas kesadaran, Farlan masih mencoba bicara dengan akal sehat. “Kau tahu, ada yang bilang itu ulah _hacker_.”

Levi menjatuhkan abu rokok ke atas asbak. “ _Hacker_?”

Kepala Farlan tertunduk. “Katanya, ada seseorang yang menyusupkan virus ke dalam sistem pengendali pusat. Semacam _ransomware_ mungkin. Virus itu yang membobol fungsi keamanan, mengacaukan algoritma, dan membuat robot-robot itu bertingkah di luar kendali.”

“Maksudmu, virus itu yang membuat mereka melakukan kejahatan?”

Gelas Farlan beradu cukup keras dengan meja bar, menciptakan suara seperti benda jatuh. “Seperti perasaan cinta pada manusia. Pepatah kuno bilang, cinta itu buta,” ujar Farlan, dengan sebuah senyum miring yang sarkastik menghias wajah letihnya. “Kurang lebih, virus itu sama seperti cinta. Membuat android kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya, yang berakibat pada munculnya tindakan-tindakan spontan di luar logika mereka.”

Jemari Levi mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar, seirama dengan detak jam dinding tua di atas pintu masuk bar.

“Yang lebih parah lagi.” Tenggorokan Farlan mulai serak. “Isu yang beredar mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah ‘orang dalam’. Suasana kantor benar-benar kacau saat ini. Wartawan setiap hari berkerumun di lobi depan. Mereka mencoba menggali informasi dari siapa saja yang lewat. Bahkan pegawai _cleaning service_ pun mereka kejar sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. Benar-benar mengganggu.” Farlan menghela napas.

Musik klasik sudah berganti menjadi musik pop kontemporer. Beberapa pelanggan masuk silih berganti. Rokok Levi sudah padam, tergerus di atas asbak. Sementara alkohol di gelasnya masih separuh, ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang menenggak cepat minuman keras itu.

“ _Slow down_ , Farlan. Kau sudah mabuk,” ujar Levi sembari merenggut gelas kosong dari tangan Farlan.

 ** _Bruk_**. Dahi Farlan jatuh bersandar ke meja bar. Kedua lengannya tergantung lemas di sisi tubuh. Levi menjauhkan gelas dari jangkauan sahabatnya itu, dan menolak ketika bartender menawari untuk mengisi gelas itu dengan martini lagi.

“Hei, Levi.”

Levi menoleh ke arah Farlan.

“Apa kau punya penyesalan?”

Ekspresi wajah Farlan tidak terbaca. Tapi dari suaranya saja, Levi bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu.

“Isabel... Apa menurutmu dia pantas mati?”

Levi tidak menjawab.

“Aku tidak bisa membenci android, sepertimu. Aku benci diriku sendiri, yang mengusulkan liburan sial itu.”

“Hentikan, Farlan. Kau tahu benar kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah aku. Aku yang menyetir.”

“Tapi, bukankah semua ini memang kesalahan android-android itu? Harusnya mereka menyelamatkan Isabel lebih dulu, kalau tahu kondisinya sedang kritis. Seharusnya mereka kirim ambulans lebih banyak. Seharusnya—”

“Cukup, Farlan,” sela Levi. “Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi.”

Terdengar tarikan napas panjang. Farlan masih belum mengangkat kepalanya, meski bartender datang menghampiri dengan segelas air.

“Kau tahu apa kata-kata terakhirnya padaku? Ketika aku membawakan tas miliknya sampai ke mobil, dia bilang, ‘Terima kasih, Kak.’”

Levi mencengkeram gelasnya kuat-kuat, hingga buku jarinya memutih. Samar-samar, terdengar isakan dan tarikan napas pendek-pendek.

“Anak itu, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah memanggilku kakak... Dasar bodoh...”

Levi bukan tipe orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatian. Dia kaku dan kadang canggung. Dia juga tidak pandai mengekspresikan sesuatu ke dalam kata-kata. Kalimat-kalimat penghiburannya sering membuat orang justru jadi makin sedih. Mungkin lebih tepat menyebutnya sebagai pria yang memegang teguh prinsip _talk less do more_.

Maka, alih-alih mengatakan ‘Aku mengerti perasaanmu’ atau ‘Jangan bersedih, ini bukan salahmu’, Levi lebih memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Farlan yang bergetar, membiarkan sahabatnya itu melepaskan semua emosi terpendamnya.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-99**

“Sepertinya kasus itu jadi melebar kemana-mana.”

Levi melirik ke Eren yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, sambil memegang botol semprot berisi cairan pembersih kaca di tangan kiri dan lap bersih di tangan kanan. Ia sendiri sedang duduk di atas sofa, dan layar televisi di hadapannya sedang menampilkan liputan khusus terkait kasus kriminal android.

“Ya.”

“Tapi saya cukup terkejut melihat ada segelintir manusia yang membela android.”

Liputan khusus itu sedang menayangkan video amatir rekaman kejadian demonstrasi di depan kantor pusat CyberLyfe 2 hari lalu. Pelaku demonstrasi itu adalah orang-orang yang mengatasnamakan diri mereka sebagai “Gerakan Pembela Hak Asasi Android”. Mereka percaya android tidak hanya sekadar robot tak berperasaan. Karena itulah, mereka merasa android layak diperlakukan sebagaimana manusia; mereka punya hak atas kebebasan, mereka bukan mesin berhati dingin yang bisa dipergunakan seenaknya oleh manusia.

“Di dunia politik, orang biasa saling menjatuhkan dan menghancurkan.”

Eren duduk di sebelah Levi. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan. “Perkataan Anda mungkin benar, Sir. Bisa jadi ini adalah konspirasi pihak tertentu yang sedang mengincar kekuasaan. Tapi...”

Levi, yang sedang membaca buku sejarah perang dunia II setebal 1000 halaman, mendongak dan menatap wajah Eren. Desir aneh menggelitik ujung-ujung jarinya ketika melihat helai rambut palsu yang menutupi sebagian potret samping si android.

“Tapi saya menaruh harapan pada mereka,” ujar Eren.

“Mereka berusaha menyejajarkan robot dengan manusia.” Levi menutup buku di pangkuannya. “Apa yang kaucari, Eren? Apa yang ingin kauraih, andai kau bisa hidup setara dengan manusia biasa.”

Kelopak mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali. “Tidak ada, Sir.”

“Lalu?”

Eren tersenyum. Aneh. Tangan Levi sekarang gatal ingin menyentuh kulit sintetis itu.

“Saya cukup bahagia bisa hidup seperti sekarang.” Tidak ada kemunafikan dalam kalimat itu. “Saya senang, bisa tinggal dengan Anda.”

Levi memang agak rabun. Radiasi sinar komputer mungkin sudah memperburuk penglihatannya lebih dari yang dia kira, karena saat ini Eren terlihat begitu tulus sekaligus rapuh, membuat dirinya tergerak ingin secara posesif melindungi kepolosan itu dari kejamnya dunia.

“Kenapa—?”

Kali ini giliran Eren yang bungkam. Ia tersenyum ke arah Levi, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia pergi, karena dirinya sendiri tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Levi, meski sudah mencari hingga ke sudut-sudut tergelap pikirannya.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-101**

_“Eren, kau dimana?”_

“Eh?” Ditodong pertanyaan tiba-tiba tanpa salam atau apa pun terlebih dahulu membuat Eren tergugu selama beberapa detik. Baru setelah sesaat kemudian, ketika menyadari siapa si penelepon yang membuat telepon rumah yang jarang berdering ini mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring, Eren buru-buru menjawab, “Di rumah, Sir. Ada apa?”

Dari seberang telepon terdengar suara ribut orang-orang yang saling bicara.

_“Jangan bukakan pintu pada siapa pun sampai aku pulang.”_

Eren meletakkan selembar kemeja putih terakhir ke dalam mesin cuci. “Apa yang terjadi, Sir?”

Suara ribut di latar belakang semakin terdengar riuh, saling timpa dengan bunyi kasar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

“Sir Levi?”

Lama Levi tidak menyahut. Eren kira sambungan telepon sudah terputus, tapi suara-suara lain masih terdengar samar-samar.

_“Dengar, Eren.”_

Sesuatu terjadi. Eren yakin itu. Nada bicara Levi yang lirih namun tegas itu terdengar begitu serius.

_“Ada kekacauan di pusat kota. Jangan pergi ke luar rumah. Kunci pintu dan jangan dibuka sampai aku pulang.”_

Eren terdiam. Tidak hanya kata-kata Levi, tapi tubuhnya juga terasa aneh. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan titik-titik air mirip keringat dingin pada manusia. Jantungnya; yang terbuat dari campuran logam dengan silikon dan berfungsi untuk menyalurkan stimulus melalui cairan tubuh, berdegup tidak teratur. Apakah tubuhnya mengalami malfungsi?

 _“Eren!”_ sentak Levi.

Eren terperanjat, tersadar dari lamunannya. “Y-Ya, Sir Levi...”

_“Kau dengar omonganku?”_

“Dengar, Sir.”

_“Pokoknya, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapa pun. Tunggu aku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka. Aku akan melindungimu.”_

***

Levi muncul dengan penampilan berantakan. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis, rambut separuh lepek, napas ngos-ngosan, dan tali sepatu yang hampir lepas. Eren, yang sedang duduk di meja makan, menoleh heran melihat _master_ nya yang obsesif-kompulsif itu berpenampilan di luar karakternya.

“Sir Levi?”

Ia menghampiri Eren dalam langkah cepat. Sebelum benar-benar berdiri, dua tangan sudah mencengkeram bahunya kuat.

“Mereka... mereka mencari android...”

Dahi Eren berkerut. “Mereka siapa yang Anda maksud?”

Tatapan mata Levi adalah percampuran antara panik, khawatir, dan waspada.

“CyberLyfe. Mereka menarik semua android yang sudah beredar,” kata Levi dengan napas yang belum teratur. “Kantor penerbitku rusuh karena mereka menyita paksa android-android yang bekerja di sana.”

“Sir—”

“Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Eren.” Levi berlutut di depannya. Kedua telapak tangan dia tumpukan di atas telapak tangan Eren yang tertelungkup di atas lutut. “Daerah perbatasan sedang dijaga ketat. Satu-satunya celah hanya ada di pelabuhan Mitras. Aku punya kenalan makelar mobil curian di sana, dia akan membantumu keluar dari pulau ini.”

Eren terdiam menatap sepasang iris kelabu yang tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu yang asing berdesir dalam dadanya, ketika telapak tangan dingin yang biasanya hanya bergerak di atas _keyboard_ , kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

“Di pulau utama, carilah seseorang yang bernama Zeke. Dia biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar bengkel kapal. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, bilang aku yang mengirimmu.”

Levi tidak melepaskan kontak mata. Juga tidak melepaskan remasan tangannya pada sepasang tangan besi berlapis kulit buatan.

“Aku akan mencari penerbangan tercepat besok pagi. Aku akan segera menjemputmu di tempat Zeke. Setelah itu kita—”

Eren menarik lepas tangannya. “Terima kasih, Sir Levi,” ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut. “Saya sangat menghargai usaha Anda untuk menolong saya... Tapi... Maaf, saya tidak bisa pergi.”

Levi terdiam. Bibirnya yang berwarna kelabu akibat terlalu lama menjadi perokok aktif, tertutup rapat; dia seperti sedang menahan diri.

“Beberapa hari setelah Anda bercerita tentang Miss Magnolia, saya bermimpi. Saya sedang berdiri di depan mobil Anda, pada malam kecelakaan itu terjadi. Saya ingin segera menolong Anda, tetapi persis di depan saya, terdapat sebuah dinding transparan berwarna merah darah yang membatasi. Saya tidak bisa bergerak sebelum menghancurkan dinding tersebut.”

Kepala Eren tertunduk. Wajahnya sendu dan sorot matanya sayu, meski bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. “Saya mendorong dinding itu sekuat tenaga. Akan tetapi, ketika dinding itu mulai retak, saya justru jadi ragu. Kalau saya menyelamatkan Miss Magnolia dan menolong Anda, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan Anda? Karena Sir Farlan-lah yang mempertemukan saya dengan Sir Levi. Dan jika sebaliknya, saya mendahulukan Miss Magnolia dan Sir Farlan, apakah Anda yang akan pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya?”

Levi mengeratkan telapak tangan kanannya dalam sebuah kepalan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah iris hijau Eren yang entah sejak kapan jadi mulai diselimuti lapisan bening.

“Saya tidak bisa memilih. Saya—”

**_Ting tong._ **

Gema bel apartemen Levi menghentikan kalimat Eren. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih tegang, saat seseorang menggedor pintu dengan keras dan memanggil nama Ackerman dengan lantang.

Levi berdiri dan segera mengambil pistol dari salah satu rak dapur. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu menuju ke pintu depan. Namun terhenti saat Eren mendahuluinya dan menjadikan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan terentang lurus ke samping, sebagai tameng.

“Jangan, Sir,” kata Eren lirih.

Tangan Levi mulai tremor ketika air mata jatuh dari sepasang kristal hijau di hadapannya itu.

Dari balik pintu, keadaan makin gaduh. Semakin banyak langkah kaki yang mendekat, diikuti dengan suara derak besi beradu dengan besi, seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha membobol pintu apartemen Levi.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir itu, dunia seolah berotasi lebih lambat. Begitu pula dengan gerak bibir Eren yang lamat-lamat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya untuk sang _master_.

“Eren Jaeger adalah karakter yang kuat. Dunia yang kejam telah merenggut kedua orangtuanya, dan tujuan hidupnya seketika berubah demi mencari siapa pembunuh ayah ibunya. Ia menghabiskan separuh umurnya untuk menemukan si pelaku, yang ternyata justru berakhir dengan penyesalan, karena ia sendirilah si pembunuh itu.” Tatapan mata Eren saat itu seolah sedang mengulurkan tangan ke arah Levi, berusaha meraih sisi tergelap pria itu.

“Akan tetapi, Eren Jaeger tidak menyerah pada desakan mengakhiri nyawa. Meski tujuan hidupnya sudah tercapai dan beban moral terus menghantui nuraninya setiap malam,” lanjutnya, “ia memutuskan untuk tetap hidup, karena ia pikir, itulah keinginan terakhir orangtuanya.”

Mulut pistol jatuh menghadap ke arah tanah. Levi tidak berkedip menatap android di depannya, yang sedang berurai air mata.

“Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, untuk berbagi nama dengan tokoh dalam novel yang Anda tulis.” Kata-kata Eren meluncur dengan lancar, sederas air tawar yang keluar dari balik kelopak matanya. “Terima kasih, Sir Levi.”

Setelah itu, ingatan Levi mengabur. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu merangsek masuk begitu saja. Pistol yang ada di genggamannya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, bersamaan dengan sergapan tangan-tangan yang memegangi tubuh Eren dengan kasar. Salah seorang dari petugas CyberLyfe mengeluarkan sebuah lempengan logam sebesar kartu ATM zaman dulu, kemudian menempelkannya di pelipis Eren.

Detik-detik terakhir senyum di wajah itu perlahan menghilang, membawa gejolak batin yang mirip seperti saat Levi menatap Isabel yang berlumuran darah dan terjebak di dalam mobil. Sementara ia berusaha meredam aliran panas dalam darah, sorot iris hijau Eren lambat laun berubah menjadi kosong. Seolah jiwa yang sebelumnya ada di sana telah menguap meninggalkan raga.

Setelahnya, orang-orang itu langsung menyeret tubuh besi Eren keluar dari apartemen Levi. Satu orang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi berjalan menghampiri Levi, kemudian menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi pernyataan penyitaan barang dan klaim ganti rugi.

Tepat sesudah pria paruh baya itu membalikkan badan, Levi dengan cepat mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di sebelah kakinya, dan langsung mengarahkannya ke kepala seorang pria yang sedang membekap mulut Eren. Jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu, mentalnya sudah siap untuk dipenjara atas tuntutan percobaan pembunuhan.

Namun langit mungkin sedang bermain dengan takdirnya. Berkali-kali tuas kematian itu ditarik, tapi tak ada satu pun peluru yang keluar. Levi menggeram sambil terus menekan pelatuk seperti orang kesetanan, sampai Eren menghilang dari pandangan di balik pintu yang mengayun tertutup, meninggalkan ia sendirian menyaksikan titik-titik air tanda kemanusiaannya jatuh membasahi keramik, bercampur dengan jejak-jejak terakhir sang android, sebelum kemudian menguap perlahan-lahan ke udara dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

.

.

.

**HARI KE-111**

“Tidak berangkat ke kantor?” tanya Levi begitu pintu apartemen Farlan terbuka.

Farlan mengangkat kedua bahu. “Tidak. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri 3 hari lalu.”

Alis Levi mengerut. “Kau berhenti?”

Sembari berjalan menuju dapur, Farlan menjawab, “Ya. Aku tidak mau ikut terseret ke dalam penjara karena kasus itu.”

Levi meletakkan tas jinjing berisi pakaian di sebelah sofa.

“Apa-apaan tas itu?”

“Aku menginap 3 hari di sini.”

“Hah?”

Getaran ponsel di saku mantel Levi membuat pria itu mengabaikan erangan protes sahabatnya. Sebuah telepon masuk dari Hanji.

“Halo.”

_“Hei, Levi. Aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Sudah kupencet belnya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya kau tidak dengar.”_

“Aku tidak di rumah.”

Di seberang telepon, Hanji juga sedang mengerang protes. _“Eeeeehhh!? Aku kemari untuk mengecek progres tulisanmu sudah sampai mana.”_

Levi merogoh ke dalam ransel, mencari _flashdisk_. “Akan kukirim lewat email.”

_“Kau dimana sekarang?”_

Dengan cuek, Levi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan langsung mematikan ponselnya.

“Farlan, aku pinjam komputermu untuk kirim email,” ujarnya santai sembari melangkah menuju kamar tidur sahabatnya.

“Ya, pakai saja,” sahut Farlan sembari menuangkan minyak ke atas penggorengan untuk membuat _scrambled egg_ sebagai menu sarapannya. “Oi, tunggu dulu! Kita belum selesai bicara soal inap-menginap ini, Levi!”

Yang diteriaki Farlan sudah menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Dengan santai sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana kain warna biru dongker itu melangkah menuju meja di sudut ruangan. Levi menekan tombol _power_ di CPU, lalu berjalan mengelilingi kamar sahabatnya itu sembari menunggu komputer menyala dengan sempurna.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Levi berkunjung. Selain selimut yang masih bergulung-gulung berantakan di atas kasur, semuanya terlihat rapi. Bahkan meja kerja Farlan yang biasanya dipenuhi kaleng bir kosong atau bungkus makanan instan, kali ini terlihat bersih. Mungkin kebiasaan hidup hampir 10 tahun bersama seorang maniak kebersihan seperti dirinya ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang baik juga.

“Oi, Levi! Kau sudah sarapan?” Samar-samar, dari dapur, Farlan masih sudi bersikap baik layaknya tuan rumah.

Sementara fokusnya sedang teralih pada layar komputer, Levi cuma menjawab seadanya. “Tidak usah.”

Farlan beberapa kali meneriaki namanya, namun sesuatu di komputer Farlan menyedot pikirannya.

Ia sedang membuka _browser_ untuk masuk ke alamat emailnya dan mengirim file draft naskahnya ke Hanji, ketika laman justru terbuka di kotak masuk email pribadi Farlan. Sepertinya si empunya belum _logout_ dari akunnya. Tepat ketika Levi hendak memilih opsi untuk keluar dari akun tersebut, sebuah email tiba-tiba masuk.

**[WARNING] CyberLyfe Security Command—Firewall and Network Protection Status: OFF (Database &Encryption Attached)**

Dahi Levi berkerut membaca subjek email. Bukankah tadi Farlan bilang dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai programmer di kantor pusat CyberLyfe? Tergelitik oleh rasa penasaran, ia mengarahkan kursor ke arah notifikasi itu dan membuka isi email.

Levi memang tidak pernah belajar bahasa pemrograman komputer, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memahami maksud dari salah satu _file_ yang terlampir dalam email mencurigakan itu.

**[UPDATE 04/14/2038-06:00 AM]**

**STATUS REPORT OF ANDROID SNK-104 SERIES**

Dari nama _file_ saja siapa pun bisa menebak apa isinya. Mata Levi memicing tajam memperhatikan tabel berisi daftar nomor seri android yang diproduksi oleh CyberLyfe, lengkap dengan spesifikasi fisik dan program yang terpasang. Bahkan dimana tempat android tersebut dipasarkan, serta siapa pemiliknya, juga tercantum di sana.

Hampir 80% dari lebih dari 1000 nomor seri android yang ada di sana sudah diblok dengan warna merah, dan di kolom paling akhir tertulis status “ _Secured_ ”.

Sebutlah ini pelanggaran privasi, tapi Levi merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di komputer sahabatnya ini. Maka alih-alih menutup apa yang mungkin seharusnya tidak dia lihat ini, ia justru membuka-buka folder yang ada di komputer Farlan.

“Oi, Tuan-Maniak-Kebersihan, dari tadi aku panggil kenapa tidak menja—”

Farlan membuka pintu. Awalnya ia hendak mengoceh tentang etika bertamu dan tata krama berbicara, namun kata-katanya terhenti di ujung lidah, ketika melihat Levi yang sedang menatap layar komputernya dengan dahi mengernyit dalam.

Tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang sahabat, Farlan bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Levi. Dia mendengus geli, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sembari bersandar di daun pintu yang terbuka.

“Kau melihatnya, huh?”

Levi menggenggam terlalu erat _mouse_ yang ada di tangan kanannya, seolah ingin menghancurkannya dalam satu kepalan. Matanya beralih dari layar komputer ke wajah Farlan yang tertunduk memandangi lantai. “Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini, Farlan?”

Nada suaranya dingin mengintimidasi. Kalau bukan Farlan, orang-orang biasa yang mendengarnya mungkin sudah jatuh terduduk, ketakutan akan sorot mata membunuh itu.

Farlan menyandarkan kepalanya, sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. “Semuanya sesuai dugaanmu, Levi.”

“Kau—?”

“Ya.” Kedua telapak tangan Farlan mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. “Aku yang meretas sistem keamanan CyberLyfe, dan menginfeksikan virus itu ke dalam program android. Aku... yang membalaskan dendam atas kematian Isabel pada mesin-mesin busuk itu.”

Levi bangkit dari kursi, lalu menerjang Farlan dalam beberapa langkah cepat, dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu. “Kenapa—kenapa kau melakukan itu?”

Farlan tersenyum miring. Entah sedang mengejek diri sendiri atau sedang menyindir respon yang diberikan Levi. “Awalnya aku mengirim android ke rumahmu untuk lelucon. Aku berencana memberitahumu tentang konspirasi yang akan kulakukan ini. Tapi siapa sangka, lama kelamaan kau malah menaruh simpati pada mesin tak berperasaan itu.” Farlan mendengus. “Kau benar-benar pria yang sulit ditebak, Levi.”

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke rahang Farlan. Tubuhnya seketika jatuh tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya lecet dan mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Belum sempat Farlan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, Levi sudah menarik kerah bajunya lagi, siap melayangkan pukulan lain ke wajah sahabatnya itu.

“Kenapa?! Bukankah kau membenci android-android itu! Isabel mati karena mereka, Levi! Apa kau lupa?!”

Kepalan tangan Levi terhenti di udara. Kedua mata Farlan membulat sarat emosi. Urat-urat di lehernya menegang ketika ia menghujamkan kata-kata itu ke telinga sahabatnya.

Napas kedua pria itu memburu. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul dari pelipis mereka. Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya hanya diam tanpa saling tatap. Yang seorang terlalu tersulut amarah, dan yang lain terlalu terkejut mengetahui fakta yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik di balik tirai berupa wajah kalem.

Levi melepaskan tangannya dari Farlan beberapa saat kemudian, setelah detak jantungnya mulai normal. Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu memunggungi Farlan yang masih rebah di atas keramik yang dingin.

“Balas dendam hanya akan memberikanmu kepuasan semu,” kata Levi dengan suara yang coba dibuat setenang mungkin, “Meski seluruh android di dunia kau jadikan besi rongsokan, Isabel tetap tidak akan kembali.”

Farlan tidak menyahut. Dengan tubuh yang masih terlentang, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lengan yang terlipat di atas kepala.

“Aku tidak suka memasukkan sahabatku ke dalam bui.” Levi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. “Sebaiknya kauserahkan dirimu sebelum aku sendiri yang menelepon polisi.”

Farlan mengerang. “Kenapa kau bisa bersikap biasa seperti ini? Bukankah kau menyukai Eren, lebih dari perasaan seorang _master_ pada androidnya?” ujarnya dengan suara parau, sambil mengusap mata dengan kasar dan membuat bola matanya menjadi berair.

Rahang Levi mengeras ketika nama Eren disebutkan. Buku-buku jari yang sedang menggenggam gagang pintu memutih. Kelebatan memori selama 3 bulan terakhir berputar-putar dalam benak. Bahkan kata-kata terakhir Eren sebelum CyberLyfe menyeretnya pergi, masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya.

Farlan benar. Setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh seseorang, dinding es yang menyelimuti nurani Levi pelan-pelan mencair oleh sikap Eren. Levi mengakuinya, karena kata-kata Eren-lah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Isabel, ia bersyukur telah hidup.

“Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tetap hidup,” gumamnya lirih. “Kehidupan, adalah hal terakhir yang diberikan pada kita oleh mereka yang telah pergi, Farlan.”

.

.

.

– TAMAT –

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> Fic ini aku persembahkan, sebagai hadiah(?) atas rilisnya anime Shingeki no Kyojin Season 3~!!! ^^  
> Terinspirasi dari game Detroit Become Human, aku gatal ingin menulis cerita semi-angst tentang android!Eren dan manusia!Levi ahahaha. Meski belum bisa main dan cuma mampu nonton walkthrough-nya di Youtube, aku suka banget sama game itu ehehe. Jalan ceritanya oke, karakter-karakternya juga keren.  
> Awalnya fic ini kukira panjangnya bakal 3k words aja. Ga nyangka bakal melebar kemana-mana sampai jadi 11k, LOL. xD  
> Semoga kalian menikmati yaa. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih. :))


End file.
